


The Witch and the Magician

by JarkosofTroy (CogAndStar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogAndStar/pseuds/JarkosofTroy
Summary: CYRUS has regretted his choice to leave Hogwarts to study the Path of the Gods for three years. DOMINIQUE has mourned the end of her first serious relationship for three years. When he gets the balls to confront his choices head-on, they may fall back on to the road of love. Ignores Cursed Child.
Relationships: Dominique Weasley/Original Male Character(s)





	The Witch and the Magician

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from fanfiction.net. It'll probably never be worked on again, but I want to have it around for reference.
> 
> Original A/N: Heya! JarkosofTroy here! I'm sorry for not updating my other stories lately, but I recently had a spark of inspiration and decided to focus on this. I've already written 4 chapters for this, so I should be able to keep up with updates. Without further adieu, the first chapter of The Witch and the Magician!

I was not having a good day. It was September 1st, 2020, and I was remembering the life I'd left behind in Britain to come to Brooklyn House and learn the Path of the Gods. I usually did this every morning, but today was special. Today was when I would've gone to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Today was when Dominique was going to Hogwarts for her seventh year. I sighed. Three years, and I still couldn't get her out of my head. I'd started falling for her in third year, but it wasn't until halfway through fourth, only a week before Christmas break, that she ended up asking me if I wanted to join her family for Christmas. From there, our friendship grew, and by the time we returned to Hogwarts, we were a happy couple.

"Cyrus!" called Alyssa, a fellow trainee here at the 21st Nome. "Time for breakfast!"

Groaning, I called back, "I'll be right there!"

Accepting my answer, Alyssa left me to my own devices. With a few muttered Summoning Charms, I had some simple Muggle clothes - jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie, with my wizard's wand stowed safely in a holster hidden in the hoodie's sleeve. Stepping through the door, I started to walk down the stairs to the terrace where we had our meals together. There was actually a buffet there to supply our foodly needs. Yes, I just said foodly. Do I look like I care if it's a word or not?

When I arrived, I grabbed a plate, silverware, and some food, without really thinking, before sitting down to eat. When I actually looked at my food, I realized it was Dom's favorite breakfast - sausage links, pancakes, and toast with strawberry jam. I glared at it. Did everything have to remind me of Dom today?

"Did those pancakes do something to offend you, Cy?" asked Walt Stone, the Eye of Anubis and boyfriend of Sadie Kane, the sem priest of the 21st Nome.

I rolled my eyes. "As a matter of fact, they did," I responded, before beginning eating my meal. After I'd eaten all of the food, I chased it with a glass of apple juice. Deciding that I was done, I stood up, put my dishes away, and walked away silently. As I did, I heard some concerned murmurs from the table, but I ignored them, continuing to my room.

As I sat on my bed with my head in my hands, I thought about how the memory of Dominique had been tormenting me for three years. I decided that I would confront it head-on instead of languishing, coming up with hypothetical situations of what happened to Dom, what could happen, and what would've happened if I hadn't left to Brooklyn. Now, only to find out how to get back to Britain. Hmm...what was the incantation for the Disillusionment Charm again?

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: Sorry for the small chapter - that should get better as time goes on.
> 
> This is Jarkos of Troy,
> 
> Signing off!


End file.
